


Blue/Domestic/Flushed

by makesometime



Series: Friday One Word Challenge Fics [7]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Food Sex, Ice Play, Multi, Nipple Play, Sharing Body Heat, Sickfic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for Friday One Word Challenge – Week 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash/Taylor - Blue [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/121590.html?thread=1083894#t1083894) goblin_dae in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 5](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/121590.html)

Alicia steps through her front door, skin still slightly sweaty from her time in the gym, and she instantly wishes she had resisted the urge to go home. The wetness on her skin cools immediately in the icebox that is her quarters, leaving her chilled and uncomfortable.

The winters in Terra Nova aren't awful – at least, not during the day. But the temperature plummets at night. The entire colony currently finds itself without power thanks to ice build-up on power inlets, and everywhere that doesn't have a backup generator is cold and dark.

Nathaniel's quarters are fully kitted out of course; she is certain that if she went over she could spend a very pleasant evening. But he and Miles are having one of their brotherly bonding sessions and she is loathe to interrupt - she knows how important they are in general, let alone in keeping their arrangement working to everyone's satisfaction. Her presence is not needed and would only serve as a distraction.

So, she'll make do. She wanders around her quarters, fetching every blanket and throw she has, laying them all carefully on the bed. By the time she's changed into warm and soft sleeping clothes she notes that her nails are slightly blue tinged in the moonlight. She grimaces, the sight reminding her quite how cold she is as her teeth starting to chatter reflexively.

She carefully inserts herself under the blankets, cocooning herself up in them as best she can as she wills her mind to settle, stop focussing on the cold, let her sleep.

The next thing she is aware of is the front door of her quarters slamming closed and an exclamation of surprise at the temperature. She groans as the sound reverberates through her sleep-deprived head and stays still, waiting to be joined.

Nathaniel calls her name but she doesn't respond (isn't sure she _could_ ) but she trusts he'll locate her without hassle. There's a laugh from her doorway when he spots her - she figures the sight of her dark hair being the only visible thing in a pile of blankets probably _is_ rather amusing since he doesn't realise quite how cold she is - and she hears him stripping off his heavy fatigue pants as he approaches the bed.

When he lifts the blankets up she mewls in distress, shrinking away from the invading cold. Nathaniel hurries, tucking the blankets back down and curling her into his chest, resting his chin on top of her head as she winds her arms around his torso, burrowing into the heat of his t-shirt. She tangles her legs with his, and feels marginally better.

"You're like an icicle, woman." He laughs, wrapping his arms tighter around her. In response she groans, snuggles closer, tries to steal more of his warmth and realises she's failing. "Wash?"

She manages an incoherent mumble in reply but doesn't hear his response. Just a low rumble of words echoing through her body as he speaks with a renewed purpose, a touch of worry. Not to her, either, she realises – she hears the familiar noise of a comm unit making a connection.

She isn't sure how long it takes but she soon feels another cold blast of air, against her back this time, and a fresh pair of arms around her hips as a warm presence situates itself up along the length of her from behind.

"Miles?" She manages.

"Shhh. Just sleep, lieutenant."

A quip about whether that's an order dies on her lips as she they settle around her. She starts to feel more human with them both there, selflessly sharing their body heat. It can't be pleasant for them but it is for her, the feeling coming back to her toes and her fingers as she slowly thaws.

"Thank you." She mutters some time later, finally aware enough to actually enjoy the feeling of them, to note they are completely unaffected by her proximity, to accept they're doing this for her, not for themselves (though really that was never in doubt). In the morning she will thank them appropriately, but for now she sleeps, warm and content.


	2. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash/Taylor - Domestic [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/121590.html?thread=1074166#t1074166) bellakitse in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 5](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/121590.html)

_Terra Nova: 2150_

Alicia's not what she'd call domestic. Not really. She cooks, but that's more out of necessity – neither Miles or Nathaniel are able to concoct a meal that is both edible _and_ doesn't nearly result in the housing unit burning down, so otherwise she'd never eat.

But it's Nathaniel's birthday the next day, he's turning sixty, and the ever-growing loyalty, love and affection within her prompts that maybe she should make an effort, make a statement – she loves him enough to try something outside of her comfort zone. Especially after what happened with Lucas, which without Miles's last minute intervention could have ended a lot differently.

Which is how she finds herself half-covered in blue icing (his favourite colour – and hers, but for very different reasons), smoothing a flat knife over the top of a cake as the door to her quarters opens. She finds herself hoping against hope that it's Miles, that she hasn't completely run over the time she allotted herself to get this complete before Nathaniel got home. But when she chances a look at the door and finds the elder Taylor watching her with amusement, she can't help the sigh of disappointment that leaves her.

"Well isn't this a picture?"

She continues with her task as if he isn't even there, smoothing one final layer of icing flat. "You weren't supposed to see this until tomorrow."

"Doesn't make me any less grateful." He says, leaning against the island now, watching her work. She smiles at him fondly as she sets her tools down. "I didn't know you baked, Wash. Awfully domestic."

Alicia throws him a look of distaste as she scoops the cake up and places it in a plastic box, slipping the whole thing inside the refrigerator. When she turns around Nathaniel is seated on a stool, fingers deep in the remaining bowl of icing. 

She watches as he licks his fingers, finding herself a little turned on but not willing to give him the satisfaction of showing it just yet. "I don't bake. Maddy came over and made the cake. I just iced it."

"Girls night in?" Nathaniel teases, catching her wrist and tugging her to him. "I still call domestic."

"Mmm." Alicia purrs, stroking a hand over his head before tightening her fingers in the hair at the back of his head in warning. "And I call sleeping on the sofa the night before your birthday."

Nathaniel laughs, pulling her until she sits straddling his lap, back pressed against the island's edge. He raises her arm to his mouth and lowers his lips to the inside of her forearm where a smudge of blue lingers, licking it away with a slow stroke of his tongue. 

She reaches to one side for the bowl, scoops a generous amount on her index finger and smears it over his lips, leaning in to press hers hungrily to his and enjoying the sugary addition to their normally breath-stealing kiss. She allows his tongue to part her lips without much resistance, but bites down in warning when she feels a stickiness being placed at the hollow of her throat. 

Nathaniel's lips, now clean of icing, trail down her neck and suck hard at the base of her throat as his hand comes up and coaxes her lips open with an offering of more icing. She coats her tongue with it as he makes a path back up to and then devours her mouth, tongue stroking hers to get the full sweet flavour.

When they part next Alicia smiles at him, wiping a stray mark of blue from the side of his mouth with her thumb and then cleaning the digit with her tongue. Nathaniel scoots the stool back until she has to lean on her forearms to support her weight and still remain in his lap. He reaches out to pull her tank over her head and follows it quickly with her bra (he doesn't destroy this one and for that she's willing to forgive the domestic jibes).

Nathaniel dips his finger in the bowl once more and brings it not to her lips but to her newly-bare chest, circling first one nipple and then the other, a strange sensation of coolness settling over her skin. He blows on the thin layers of icing until they harden around her pebbled skin and she gasps at the feeling, the slight pinch fuelling an odd extra burst of arousal.

He's just about to lean forward and envelope her willing flesh in his mouth when the door opens and Miles steps through. They turn in unison to him and he pauses, a little surprised, before he grins broadly. "Getting started without me?"

Nathaniel chuckles and, before she can appropriately steel herself and tear her eyes away from Miles (fresh from the training area showers, hair still slightly damp, skin with a slight sheen) he has her nipple in his mouth, tongue laving the area clean. She lets out a whimper-sigh as he works his mouth over her, hearing but not being able to look at, Miles getting rid of his things by the door.

Nathaniel is about to move onto her other breast when Miles makes a noise of protest, walking to join them. "Share and share alike, brother." He reminds him, before swooping down and capturing her icing-covered peak between eager lips.

Nathaniel shifts back as far as their position will allow, stroking his hands over the skin of her back and watching her face as she watches Miles, seeing her eyes flutter closed as he employs his teeth. Her hand comes up to cup the back of his head as he lingers much longer than necessary and Nathaniel decides to take the initiative of slipping her loose shorts down until he has access to her core.

He runs a finger through her heat and Alicia gasps, digging her fingers into the back of Mile's head. He takes this as his cue to pull away from her, sees Nathaniel offering him the bowl and, with a wicked smirk to Alicia, coats his fingers liberally in blue.

He spreads his fingers wide and paints five lines down her stomach, two of which Nathaniel continues down lower while Miles paints broader lines upwards towards her breasts. He returns his mouth to her skin, cleaning her stomach in methodical stripes above her navel as Nathaniel contorts himself to do the same below it.

By the time Miles reaches her breasts she's panting, chest heaving through the sensations of their mouths on the least-sensitive parts of her body alone. So when the younger brother captures one nipple in his mouth and teases her other with his fingers, she moans; and when Nathaniel slips his fingers between her folds, sliding two fingers into her willing body while his thumb locates her clit she cries out, entire body going rigid against the feelings her men unerringly invoke in her body.

Miles remains at her chest (he's a breast man, she learnt this long ago) and raises a hand to her tipped-back head as it drops towards the island worktop. He winds his hands in her hair and pulls, gently at first but with increasing force; the still-conscious part of her mind notes that it's in perfect timing with the increases in pressure of Nathaniel's hand against her and she thanks whatever deity is listening for bringing these two men into her life.

Nathaniel crooks his fingers inside her at the exact moment Miles sucks hard at her nipple and she explodes, screaming her release into the relative silence of the unit as the two of them coax her back down to earth with gentle touches.

When her breathing has evened out Miles drops a kiss to her forehead and steps back, taking her hand and helping her to her feet so Nathaniel can stand also. She hooks a hand into each of their waistbands and pulls them closer, kissing first Miles and then Nathaniel, palming their erections as she tends to them both.

"Bedroom." She says and they reluctantly part from her, heading in her commanded direction. 

She follows at first, leaving her shorts in a pile on the floor, before she realises she's forgetting something and heads back to the counter to fetch the bowl of icing. She turns to find them waiting in the doorway with amused, heated, expressions and just beams at them. "My turn."


	3. Flushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash/Taylor - Flushed [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/121590.html?thread=1074166#t1074166) bellakitse in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 5](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/121590.html)

Nathaniel watched Alicia carefully when she arrived for the briefing slightly flushed. Alicia didn't flush. She had an almost mythical ability to not show the true effort of her actions, didn't sweat unless pushed, didn't burn in the sun. So this was... intriguing. Concerning.

When Miles followed her up a few moments later Nathaniel thought maybe he had his answer but the two of them started conversing with an eagerness than suggested they hadn't seen each other for a while. He trusted his instincts and put that thought to one side.

He continued to watch her during her ensuing presentation, briefing them all on the status of the latest recruits and the steps they were taking to counter the efforts of the Sixers. Several things happened that added further intrigue to the issue:

When he took a sip of water a droplet escaped his mouth and his tongue darted out to try and catch it. Alicia's eyes were drawn to him instantly and, though he doubted anyone else would notice, her breathing hastened. Her forehead creased and she shook her head as if to clear it.

Not five minutes later Miles reached across the table to steal a datapad from in front of Malcolm and Alicia's eyes strayed once more, her pupils dilating with arousal as she took in his strong arms. She didn't lose her flow of words but she did clear her throat, a process that took a little longer than it should have done; sounded throatier and thicker than it should have done.

And when the briefing was over, Malcolm stood up at the same time as she was walking past and she stumbled into him; when his hand made contact with her arm she hissed in pain and stepped away in a hurry. The scientist tried to check she was okay but Alicia waved Malcolm off with a smile that seemed enough to convince him.

Nathaniel waited until everyone had cleared out to indulge his suspicions and approach her from behind, slip an arm around her waist and haul her back against him. She struggled but became still when he placed the back of his hand over her forehead.

"Christ, Wash. You're burning up!" He turned her around in his hold. "Have you been to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine." She said dismissively. When he gave her a warning look she sighed. "Nathaniel, I'm fine, it's just a fever."

"No, a fever is never 'just' anything. I'm not taking any chances - you're off active duty." He said, walking away from her and seating himself at his desk (granted, so he wouldn't have to face her scowl). "Bed, Wash. Doctor's orders."

Alicia grumbled, staying resolutely standing. "You're not a medic sir."

Nathaniel smiled at her stubbornness. "Bed, or I get Elisabeth to sign you off from active duty for a _week_."

Alicia glared, only amusing him more. "Fine. Sir." She ground out through gritted teeth, turning on her heel and leaving his office without even being dismissed.

Well, he supposed she was at least listening to him for once. He'd deal with the insubordination later.

#

Alicia spent the majority of the rest of her afternoon sitting on the couch, surrounded by datapads and steadfastly ignoring her weariness and heightened temperature. She used the time to catch up on old mission reports, knowing that Nathaniel wouldn't check up on her – he preferred to live in ignorance of her flouting his orders when she wasn't in truly serious danger.

Just before shift change she heard a knock at her door and frowned. It wouldn't be Mark, not yet, the kid was a stickler for working his allotted hours. And Nathaniel wouldn't be checking on her for a good few hours. With a good suspicion as to who was on her front step she shuffled across the room and opened the door to reveal Miles.

"Thought you might like some company." He smiled, one hand holding something behind his back.

Alicia leaned against the door with a slow smile. "That better be alcohol you've got there."

Miles shook his head, looking entirely too pleased. "Better." He said, bringing his hand around to reveal a perspex cool box full of...

"Ice?" Alicia questioned.

"Play doctor with me, lieutenant." Miles practically purred, and Alicia couldn't suppress a shiver at the thought of what exactly he was planning.

She smirked, leaning forward to hook a finger in the collar of his shirt and pull him inside. "Better hope I'm not contagious." She said, moments before his lips found hers.

"You're worth it." Miles returned, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Where do you want me, doctor?" Alicia asked, the breathy quality to her voice only partially affected.

Miles's gaze on her darkened. "You're rather too good at that."

Alicia grinned. "Not my first time."

"No, I can well believe it." He said, looping a finger through her belt loop and tugging her after him towards the bedroom. "On your back." He said, indicating to the bed with a tip of his head.

"I'm sick, not stupid." She said, turning to face him. "You'll have to ask nicely."

"On your back." He repeated, stepping impossibly close. His hand came around to rest on her ass, pulling her into his chest and bringing her lips to his. He devoured her mouth, swallowing her enthusiastic noises as she clutched at his shoulders. " _Please_." He said and she attempted something like a glare through slightly bleary eyes.

"You keep doing that I'm not going to be up for anything else." She groused, but lowered herself to the bed despite her earlier reticence, leaning back against the headboard.

Miles put the perspex box down next to her legs and then grabbed her bare feet, tugging until she slipped down the bed, head falling to the pillows. "I remember you being better at following orders."

"I'm not on duty." She said with a shrug. "Are you?"

"No ma'am." He replied with a smirk. "Unless you count my burgeoning career in medicine."

He started by taking a cube from the box and putting it in his mouth, moving it around with his tongue for a few moments. He then crawled up over her and, planting his knees on either side of her thighs and his forearms beside her head, he lowered his mouth to hers. She parted her lips willingly under his, moaned as his cool tongue met hers and he slid the remains of the ice cube into her mouth.

He moved back almost the moment he had done so and she whined, pulling at his shoulders to try and get him back to her. Instead he just laughed. "Got to keep your fluids up Wash." He said, sitting back on his heels and watching as she insolently crunched the cube with a sour look.

He snagged another cube, moving down the bed to settle by her feet. He let this one linger significantly less long in the heat of his mouth as he leant forward, hands grasping the hem of her tank and, painfully slowly, rolling it up. He followed each exposed inch with his tongue, diverting to lave her plentiful scars, each time letting the ice contact her skin just for a second. When he reached her breasts he paused, pulling the rest of the tank over her head and exposing her bare chest to his gaze.

"I like you when you're sick." He leered, still-warm hands coming to cover her breasts, making her arch her back into him.

"You think it makes me easier?" She gasped, grinning.

"Easier to get naked, maybe. But you'll never be easy." His hands left her skin to be followed by his lips, quick fleeting touches all over her skin. His hands moved to the waistband of her sweatpants and pulled them down and off. "I love the goddamn challenge of you, Wash, don't ever change."

She purred as he settled his weight more firmly over her, enjoying the hard lines of his body against her. She adjusted her legs until they were cradling his hips, and he pressed down to hold her still. He reached for another cube and this time bypassed both their mouths to rub it over her forehead in a strangely soothing manner. Alicia didn't stop the sigh of relief and comfort escaping as it built due to his actions, her feverish skin welcoming the coolness of his ministrations. He trailed the cube down, past her temple and over her cheek to her lips, let it rest there and melt into the heat of her mouth for a while.

She opened her mouth and her tongue snuck out to snag the cube and pull it inside. "You've got to feed a fever." She pointed out when he gave her a scolding look.

"Wouldn't have pegged you for someone to put stock in old wives' tales." He replied, another cube now between his fingers. He settled his weight on one arm as he ran it from the hollow of her throat and down her sternum, pausing between her breasts. "How you feeling?" He asked, smiling when she shifted under him, trying to both escape and move into the coldness on her skin.

"Hot." She said with a smirk.

"Not sure if that means I'm doing my job properly or not."

He skated the melting cube up the curve of one breast and circled her nipple twice, leaving her writhing, hands clutching at the covers beneath her. "Properly, you're doing it properly." She gasped, not even caring that it would stroke his already over-large ego.

With barely enough time to adjust to the sensations one cube was evoking she suddenly felt a second cube at her other nipple. Miles slowly, torturously slowly, started to circle both nipples at once and she groaned, head tipping back to expose her neck to cool lips that were only too pleased to latch onto her skin.

"Enough, enough." She muttered as the pleasure started building into something too like pain. In response Miles trailed his lips down and enclosed her nipple within his mouth, the heat of his tongue against her even more pronounced than usual. It sent her reeling, the juxtaposition of hot and cold, and she cried out, clutching at the back of his head as his lips then tended her other breast.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked, chin resting on her stomach as he gave her one of the smuggest grins she'd ever seen.

"Still hot." She countered, humming as his tongue snuck out onto her skin. "For better reasons." She clarified.

"Step in the right direction." He said, with a shrug.

Alicia grinned down at him but it quickly morphed into a delighted moan as he dropped a smaller cube in her belly button and left it to melt, lapping at the water that slid over her stomach as it did so. She snagged her own cube to run over her forehead as he worked.

"Cheating." He chastised.

She gave a lazy shrug. "Not my fault you don't have enough of a reach."

He grinned, unhooking her feet from behind his back and spreading her thighs high and wide. He slipped down until his mouth was level with her core. "I've got reach, woman and you damn well know that."

She laughed, still rubbing her cube over her heated forehead. "It's the fever. Makes me forgetful. Might have to remind me, sir."

"Only you would 'sir' me when I'm two seconds away from eating you out, lieutenant." He said, popping another cube in his mouth.

"Thought you liked it, _sir_." She retorted but her drawing out of his title ended in a squeak when he leant forward and pulled her clit into his mouth.

He pressed the tip of his cold tongue against her and she felt her whole being pull taut at the combination of that with his hot lips surrounding her. Then she felt his tongue shift and the iciness grew as the cube fell against her before being deftly swiped away again. He pulled back and swallowed the remains of the ice before grabbing another piece and holding it scant millimetres above her heat.

She could feel the cold against her as he passed the cube over her, tempting and teasing but _just_ out of reach. She let out another cry when he did touch her properly, rubbing the slick mass along her folds, circling her clit and her entrance, soothing the building ache as much as it inflamed it further.

Considering how he had treated her nipples (which were still throbbing delightfully in memory of his actions) she should have expected his next move, but it was still a shock to feel his warm mouth on her again. His tongue licked and lips sucked tenderly along her, heating her skin back up to usual temperatures and beyond. She sighed, blissfully, letting her eyes fall closed and moving a hand to rest gently on the back of his head, encouraging but not controlling.

She opened her eyes a few moments later and found herself staring at Nathaniel, standing in the doorway and fixated on her. She reached a hand out to him but he shook his head with a smile. Miles responded to her moment of distraction by retaking her clit between his lips and she groaned, tightening the grip of the hand on the back of his head until her fingernails were digging in.

His tongue continued to probe, no longer cool against her but still sending her trembling, gasping, moaning with each exploring touch. He pulled back and blew over her wetness and she felt her orgasm grow from the low tickle she'd been feeling for a while to a dull roar, the sound of her blood pulsing in her ears. Miles returned his lips to her and, without warning, thrust two ice-cold fingers deep inside her. She felt her muscles clamp down on the intrusion as he nibbled her bundle of nerves and couldn't help the low growl that left her.

The weight of Nathaniel's gaze on her wasn't helping her regain control – she loved knowing he was watching her, be it in a work situation or in their more intimate moments. And it would be lying to claim she didn't still get a strange, mixed-up thrill from knowing he was seeing her being brought to orgasm by another man, even though that was something they had long since discussed and moved past. 

Miles twisted his fingers within her, searching deeper as his lips worked over her clit. His free hand came up to cup her breast and tweak her still-tender nipple and the combination of sensations was enough to send her over, pulsing around Miles's fingers as he slowly continued to pump them in and out, drawing out the experience for her.

When she came back to herself Nathaniel was seated alongside her, looking down at her with naked affection. "How are you feeling?" He asked, smoothing her hair from her forehead and placing a kiss to it.

She smiled. "Better now."

They both looked over to see Miles grinning at this as he reached for another ice cube and popped it in his mouth, crunching noisily. Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "He's going to be insufferable now you know."

She hummed in delight, stretching slow and lazy like a cat. "Worth it."

"Okay Wash, sleep now." She started to protest but he put a finger over her lips. Alicia nipped at it, not fond of being ordered to do something just for the simple reason of her not wanting to do it – she'd had that once from him already that day. "No, sleep. I saw the datapads. I _will_ make that an order if I have to."

Alicia nodded and Nathaniel pulled the covers up over her as she curled up on her side. The brothers headed for the door as she felt her eyes grow heavier. "Come back later?" She asked, smiling as they looked at her with a fondness that completely belied the tough military men she'd fallen for.

"Of course, Wash." Nathaniel said.

Miles shrugged. "I suppose." She scowled at him with a force he didn't appear to be suspecting if his bark of laughter was anything to go by. "I'll make sure to clear my schedule."

Alicia grinned. "Thank you doctor. _So_ considerate of your patients' needs."

"So they tell me." He drawled and Nathaniel laughed, clapping him on the shoulder as the two of them left her unit.

She settled down in the covers, feeling the heat and lethargy creeping through her body once more, now that she could focus on it again. She sighed, but then allowed a small smile to form. She was sure the brothers wouldn't turn down another opportunity to play doctor, after all.


End file.
